


get your kicks on route sixty-six

by miss_minnelli



Series: Ineffable Femslash February 2021 [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crowley is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Engaged Crowley/Aziraphale, F/F, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Road Trips, the license plate game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_minnelli/pseuds/miss_minnelli
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley road trip across America, and Crowley excitedly anticipates her upcoming proposal once they reach the Grand Canyon.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Femslash February 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138229
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Ineffable Wives Femslash February 2021





	get your kicks on route sixty-six

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of Femslash February! Prompt is "fast" so of course it had to involve driving! 
> 
> Title is from a Nat King Cole Trio song of the same name.

“Seriously, angel? We can’t go any _faster_?” Crowley groaned. Aziraphale was driving them down the Historic Route 66, heading west through New Mexico, in the direction of the Grand Canyon. They were driving so slowly that Aziraphale might as well have been going twenty miles an hour on the interstate.

Aziraphale glanced at her girlfriend briefly, just long enough to shoot her a glare. “Feet off the dash, Crowley. And no, we’re not going any faster. I’m practically going the speed limit anyway! And besides, I’m not used to driving on this side of the road, alright?”

Crowley rolled her eyes and removed her feet from their comfortable position, placing them back on the floor of the car. She kicked aside an empty 7/11 cup to make room for her unnecessarily large combat boots and glanced out the window at the blue skies and puffy white clouds. Her hand automatically reached for her bag, which was lodged between her hip and the car door. After feeling around for a moment, her fingers closed around the small velvet box and she let out a breath.

The ring had been floating around in Crowley’s purse for the last three weeks of their road trip. She’d considered pulling it out at several tourist destinations and beautiful outlooks, but no place had felt right so far. The Grand Canyon was the last stop of their Great American Road Trip, so hopefully the time and beautiful scenery would feel right then for Crowley to get down on one knee.

“Oh! There’s Hawaii, Crowley!” Aziraphale crowed. They’d been competitively playing the license plate game for the last three weeks and the only remaining states were Rhode Island, New Hampshire, and Hawaii.

Crowley, like her girlfriend, was a little bit of a bastard, so she decided to take the piss.

“Mm, nah. I saw it first.”

“No! No!” cried Aziraphale, sounding horrified by this revelation, “I saw it first, you arse, and either way, you didn’t call it out, so _there_!”

“I did say it, angel! You just couldn’t hear me over the sound of how slow you’re driving.” Crowley grinned and waited for the rebuttal, but Aziraphale only pulled over to the side of the road.

She put the car in park and unlocked the doors. “Out. If you’re going to be a dick, then you have to drive,” she said. Her tone was stern, but her eyes were smiling.

“Fine with me. Now, let’s see how fast this baby can go!”

Crowley ended up driving for the rest of the day, with a quick stop for Taco Bell. Aziraphale fell asleep around eight-thirty, and Crowley couldn’t help looking over at her every few minutes. She looked so peaceful, and to insure she stayed that way, Crowley managed to keep her speed down, only ten miles per hour over the limit. The ring box was practically burning a hole in her purse. She wanted to stop the car right now and get engaged to this beautiful angel in the passenger seat, but Aziraphale deserved better. She deserved a proposal overlooking the stunning canyons at sundown. Of course, she know Aziraphale wouldn’t really mind either way, but Crowley wanted to give her future wife a romantic proposal story. Tomorrow. They’d reach the Grand Canyon tomorrow and they’d start their life together. It would be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow the series if you like and leave a comment if you want to read more and I just might deliver!


End file.
